Cameron
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Alicia es una joven española que se va a vivir a esa ciudad de Carolina del Norte, conocerá a dos hermanos y tendrá una muy buena iniciación al barrió. Dedicado a Aly.


**Cameron**

Alicia conducía un Seat Panda azul con una tapicería gris que olía mal. Acababa de alquilar el coche cerca del aeropuerto de Fayetteville donde acababa de bajarse. Tenía que conducir dos horas hasta llegar a Cameron, un pequeño pueblo que ni tan siquiera aparecía en el mapa de carreteras que venía en la guantera. Se paró en el arcén de la carretera, e hizo una cola en el cabello negro que le llegaba por los hombros y sacó sus notas de la mochila que había puesto en el asiento del copiloto. Abrió el papa que se imprimió de internet antes de salir de Alicante y lo miró.

Según el, Cameron estaba a pocos kilómetros de Carthage y Carthage si que aparecía en el mapa así que le costaría menos trabajo encontrarlo. Puso un disco el último CD de Ska en el reproductor de CDs del coche y arrancó de nuevo rumbo a su próxima vivienda.

No es que hubiera huido de Villena, pero le resultaba mucho más atractivo EEUU. Y sobretodo los pueblecitos donde te podías comprar una gran casa por un módico precio simplemente para incrementar la población del sitio que se estaba quedando sin gente.

Condujo las dos horas pertinentes hasta que llegó al dichoso pueblo. Vio una cafetería a lo lejos y su estómago en señal de aviso le profirió un rugido.

- Vale. Ya voy. – dijo ella aparcando cerca y bajándose del coche

Mediría un metro setenta, llevaba unas converse, un pantalón baquero ajustado por los muslos y una camiseta lo suficientemente escotada para que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta que la dotación era lo suyo. Era agosto así que no vio preciso echarse la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba atada a la cintura.

Entró en la cafetería donde varios babosos la miraron. Ella sin intentar darle importancia se acercó a la barra y pidió un desayuno normal. El camarero se lo sirvió.

- Nunca le he visto por aquí señorita, ¿es nueva en el pueblo? – preguntó con educación

"Joder hijo… Si nunca me has visto aquí será evidente que soy nueva…" pensó Alicia

- Sí… Acabo de llegar. – dijo ella con media sonrisa mientras se bebía el café

- Pues bienvenida a Cameron, en poco verá que es un pueblo pequeño donde todos nos conocemos y al final acabará formando parte de la gran familia. – explicó el camarero – Además verá que incluso en un pueblo así viven famosos. Los Hardy boyz son unos chicos estupendos. El menor de los hermanos, Jeff es un poco bala perdida pero es buena persona…

"Oh bien, gilipollas a la vista. ¿A dónde he venido? ¿A Hollywood?" pensó Alicia

- Gracias por la bienvenida señor. – dijo ella, terminó su desayuno y pagó.

Por suerte podría vivir de lo que tenía ahorrado durante un año mientras encontraba un buen trabajo para mantenerse. Se dio la vuelta y vio aparecer a dos chicos, uno moreno y los ojos marrones, el otro con los ojos verdes y el pelo de… Colores vivos.

- Mira tú, Mari Carmen y sus muñecos. – comentó Alicia en español

- Hablando de los reyes de roma… - murmuró el camarero

Alicia dibujó una sonrisa, acababa de conocer a "The Hardy boyz". Salió con paso firme hacia la puerta sin intenciones de presentarse, la abrió y puso un pie fuera.

- Joder que culo… - comentó uno de los hermanos por lo bajo, cosa que Alicia pudo oír

Frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta mirándolos. Por la risita del chico moreno, Matt Hardy pudo saber que el comentario lo había hecho su hermano.

- ¿Te gusta lo que has visto? – le preguntó Alicia con una ceja alzada

Jeff la miró sorprendido pero aún así contestó.

- Sí.

Alicia le dio una bofetada dejándole los cinco dedos marcados en la cara a Jeff.

- Pues que sea la última vez que lo miras. – le dijo la chica y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa

- Joder que estoy te ha dado… - dijo Matt partiéndose de risa

- No te cachondees… - pidió Jeff sujetándose la cara – Menuda mujer…

- A ver hermanito… ¿A quien se le ocurre decir "Joder que culo" ha alguien que acaba de llegar al pueblo? – razonó Matt

- Pero es que tengo razón. – dijo Jeff

- ¿Probaste ha decirle: Hola, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Jeff Hardy y pienso que tiene un buen culo? Sería más educado… - le dijo Matt riendo – Ea… Cinco bonitos dedos en el rostro.

El camarero se reía y les puso lo de siempre.

- ¿Sabes donde vive? – preguntó Jeff a Matt

- Creo que en una casita que hay cerca de la mía… ¿Por? ¿Vas a ir a pedirle disculpas? – preguntó Matt

- Hombre no, quería pedirle follar conmigo pero ya puestos le pediré disculpas… - dijo Jeff

Matt puso los ojos en blanco y siguió desayunando. Alicia llegó a su casa. Todo estaba empaquetado y dentro.

- Dios bendiga a Seur xDD – rió al verlo

Empezó a desempaquetar cosas y a ordenar las cosas, meno mal que ella era rápida y tenía pocas cosas, terminó enseguida. Pasó el día y la noche tranquila, al día siguiente cuando se hubo vestido y desayunado llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir.

- Buenos díass. – saludó Matt Hardy

- Buenas. Tú eres Matt. – dijo Alicia riendo

- ¿Me conoces? – preguntó Matt sabiendo porque sería

- No. El camarero me dijo quienes erais. – le cortó Alicia

- Oh… Vale bueno… - murmuró Matt - ¿De que ciudad bienes? – preguntó

- De Alicante. – informó ella dejándole pasar

- ¿Eso donde está? – preguntó Matt entrando – Nunca se me ha dado bien la Geografía… Era más de historia

- En España. – respondió esta cerrando la puerta, se escuchó un Boom y se apresuró a abrirla

Jeff estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

- Joe, no cierres así de golpe.- pidió

Alicia se rió de él en su cara, de haber si do un dibujo seguro que Jeff ahora tendría pajaritos revolotear por su cabeza.

- No te rías…- pidió Jeff levantándose – Me llamo...

- Jeff Hardy, lo sé, me has miraste el culo ayer en la cafetería. – interrumpió Alicia

- Joder, te acuerdas…

- Te di una hostia, ¿esperabas que no lo hiciera? – preguntó ella con una ceja alzada

- No sé… Guardaba la esperanza de que empezáramos de cero… - dijo Jeff

Matt miraba la escena aguantándose la risa.

- Hombre… Si desde que entraste me hubieras mirados a los ojos y no al escote a lo mejor hubiera podido decir eso… - dijo ella

- Joder Jeff… Siempre haces lo mismo. – le dijo Matt un poco desesperado – Perdona a mi hermano pero es un poco… Adolescente.

- Lo consideraría como baboso adolescente, pero tranquilo. Conozco a gente peor xD – rió ella

- ¿A que has venido Jeff? – preguntó Matt deseando que su hermano se fuera para estar a solas con Alicia

- A presentarme y a proponer lo que siempre le propongo a las nuevas. – admitió el del pelo bicolor

- ¿El qué propones? – preguntó Alicia imaginándoselo

- Una nunca prueba el sexo de verdad hasta que folla conmigo, ¿follas? – propuso

Matt emitió un gruñido extasiado.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – preguntó ella con una ceja alzada

- Claro.

- Vale. – aceptó

- Guay… - dijo Jeff entrando en la casa – Matt, puedes irte.

- Ey, ey. ¿Estás echando a tu hermano de mi casa o me lo parece? Creo que eso debería de hacerlo yo… ¿No crees? – preguntó Alicia poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Jeff para que no le besara

- Hombre, no querrás que mire… - dijo Jeff

Matt se sentía raro allí en mitad de la charla y quiso irse por su propio pie. Pero Alicia le cerró la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que se quede? – preguntó Jeff

- Quiero que participe. – dijo ella

- ¿Un trío? ¿Quieres que haga un trío con mi hermano? – preguntó Matt sorprendido

- Oh venga, Matthew, no te niegues… La de cosas que habremos compartido… - rió Jeff mirándole

- Pero es que es mi hermano… - intentó excusar

- ¿Y? Solo vamos a follar no a comprometernos… - dijo Alicia

- Oh bien… - murmuró Matt y se acercó

- Un momento chavales, ¿no pretenderéis hacerlo en el no? El sofá es incómodo xD – rió Alicia

Ambos hermanos asintieron y subieron a la habitación con ella. Alicia se sentó sobre la cama y dejó que Matt comenzara a besarla mientras que con unas manos rápidas, desabrochó el pantalón de Jeff y metió un a mano dentro. Este gimió y miró esperando su turno, no por ello le quitó la camiseta a su hermano y le besó la espalda mientras se seguía porreando con Alicia.

- No serás tu solo el que bese… - le dijo Alicia a Matt separándose y besando a Jeff

Matt sonrió, se quitó los pantalones quedando en bóxers. Se sentó en la cama pegado a la pared y le quitó la camiseta Alicia dándole a entender que quería que subiera más por la cama. Ella soltó la erección que había conseguido en Jeff, se quitó el pantalón y los zapatos quedándose en bragas y sostén y se apoyó en Matt.

- Wala… Bulto a la deriva.- rió ella al notar lo de Matt

Matt se puso un poco rojo y puso las manos en los hombros de Alicia. Le fue besando el cuello mientras que Jeff se dedicaba ha hacerlo en el vientre.

Ella gimió.

Cambiaron de posiciones y Matt se vio tumbado a lo largo que era en la cama con Alicia encima y Jeff "encima" pero sin apoyar su peso en Alicia par a no aplastarla. Él fue quien la despojó con maestría del sujetador y Matt aprovechó para las dos vistas que se le acababan de presentar ante los ojos.

Sonrió, y con un poco de timidez las besó. Alicia suspiró y con decisión se acercó un poco a Matt para que comprobara de que no tenía porque tener corte. Matt sonrió y lo hizo.

Jeff besaba toda la columna vertebral de Alicia, le deshizo de las bragas y apretó las nalgas cuando estas quedaron libres.

Alicia gimió y elevó las caderas, cuando las bajó Matt se aprovechó, y ya que había enfundado su miembro en un condón, se introdujo en Alicia. Profirió un gemido de placer y rió.

- Dios… - murmuró

Matt rió, la agarró de las caderas y la fue moviendo. Jeff miraba sonriente y como un desesperado se puso a buscar vaselina y los condones que había cogido Matt. Se puso uno y se untó su miembro en vaselina, poco a poco, fue entrando en Alicia.

- ¿A dos?... – murmuró ella entre gemidos

- Un trío es un trío. – explicó Jeff besándole el cuello

- Y me encanta. – gimió Alicia

Siguieron moviéndose y gimiendo cada vez más alto, hasta que finalmente se corrieron.

- Joder… Como sois los americanos… - murmuró Alicia haciéndose hueco entre los dos Hardy que se habían tumbado en la cama

- Pues las españolas sois diosas… - murmuró Matt

- Te lo tomaré como un cumplido. – rió Alicia

Y los tres durmieron agotados después de haber experimentado su primer trío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Ea! Por fin te lo acabé. Siento la tardanza v.v ¡Pero espero que te haya gustado como haya quedado al final! Para los oídos inquietos. En este fic se ha utilizado a una persona real, y no son los Hardy, es Alicia. Que es real como la vida misma ^^ ¡Y si este fic no está colgado en retos es porque no fue un reto! Ella no me lo pidió, lo hice por voluntad propia :D**_


End file.
